La Folle Soirée des Avengers !
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Un Stark un peu dénudé, un Thor un peu meringué, un Loki un peu épile, et un Rogers un peu torché... Mais que s'est-il passé chez les Avengers pour qu'ils fassent la une des journaux ?...


\- Oulà... Ouh... Ma tête... Qu'est-ce que... C'est lourd... Où est la lumière... Je vois plus rien...

 _\- Puis-je vous suggérer d'ouvrir les yeux, Monsieur ?_

La voix électronique de Jarvis résonna dans sa tête comme des millions de cloches. Il plaqua les deux mains sur son crâne et meugla :

\- Moins fort bon sang !

 _\- Navré Monsieur, mais quelqu'un que je ne connais pas a complètement déréglé mon volume et l'a passé au maximum._

\- Alors tais-toi !

Stark se traîna malgré lui hors de son lit. Il avança les deux bras en avant, tentant désespérément de trouver la machine à café.

\- Haaaannnn... Ya comme un courant d'air...

Dans sa course folle, il buta contre un objet non identifié et tomba tête la première dans un corsage blanc à dentelle. Qui avait bien pu mettre ça ici ?... Aucune importance. Du café. Il décida alors de ramper au sol, ainsi plus personne ne le ferait tomber. Il atteignit difficilement sa cible, et amorça sa remontée quand soudain... Un clairon de cavalerie fit exploser l'intérieur de sa tête. Ce bruit assourdissant lui fit renverser sa tasse de café, le liquide brûlant s'épancha sur un visage humain. Surpris par ce réveil bruyant et chaud, le docteur Banner poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs. Stark recula d'un pas :

\- JARVIS ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Banner leva la tête et... poussa un second cri, mais cette fois, un cri d'horreur. Il se roula en boule sur le côté et prit la fuite derrière le canapé. Stark, surpris et à moitié sourd, ne comprit la raison de sa peur que lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser sa tasse : il était nu comme un vers. Peu importe : du café. Il mit en retour une deuxième boisson quand un fracas se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri du docteur Banner (mais oui encore!). Il marcha alors jusqu'à la source de ce bruit, et découvrit la scène de crime : Thor gisait, dans une robe de mariée princesse, les deux pieds sur le canapé, la tête en bas, le voile en vrac, le rouge à lèvres dégoulinant et les jupons sur le bide. Mais Stark entendit un autre bruit, beaucoup plus inquiétant celui-là. C'était une voix humaine, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, qui provenait des toilettes. Stark y alla à pas de loup, et trouva le Captain assis sur le trône, en costume de prêtre, le caleçon à étoiles sur les chaussures, déroulant du papier toilette en marmonnant :

\- Allez ! Allez ! Taïaut ! Taïaut ! Rejoignez les autres ! Youhouuuuu !

Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges ici. Stark entendit un grognement dans sa baignoire, il tira le rideau de douche et découvrit Hawkeye en tenue de soubrette, ligoté avec des câbles électriques, qui suppliait qu'on le détâche derrière son baillon.

\- T'inquiète mon grand, je reviens...

Il ne dit pas quand. Stark était occupé à autre chose, il faisait les comptes : le Captain sur les teuchio, Hawkeye dans la baignoire, Thor dans le salon avec Banner... Manquait-il quelqu'un ?... Un vacarme provenant de sa chambre lui fit dire que oui. Il accourut donc, toujours en tenue d'Adam, et vit une paire de pieds à talons aiguilles dépasser d'une longue robe rose, derrière son lit. Ah ? Peut-être enfin une bonne nouvelle ? Il s'approcha tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie... Et quoi ? Attend ? De où ?! De ?...

\- LOKI ! vociféra-t-il. Loki en robe dans ma chambre ! Mais attend... Loki ?... En robe ?... Dans MA chambre ?... Mais pourquoiiiii !

Il prit alors la fuite jusqu'au salon où Banner et Thor faisait une conférence sur la situation.

\- Pourquoi diable ai-je une robe et... Attend... Que sont ces choses ?

Il agita deux pamplemousses, qui étaient en réalité sa poitrine de jeune fille.

\- Alors mon grand ! Lança Stark en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Par Mon Père, Tony Stark, veuillez vous vêtir !

\- Oui je suis pour moi aussi ! Ajouta Banner en détournant les yeux.

\- J'aaaaiiii trouvéééé... Un espiooon Nazi ! Chef !

Voilà le Captain et sa proie, Hawkeye, qu'il traînait derrière lui par les pieds.

\- Oh non, eux aussi..., soupira Banner.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! Marmonna Thor.

\- Je suis très déçu !

C'était la voix de Loki.

\- Mon Frère ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Oui, très déçu, si tu veux mon avis !

On n'entendait que le bruit de ses talons aiguilles, il sortit de la chambre avec sa robe rose fluo à bustier. Il vacilla puis se rattrapa in extremis au mur :

\- Tu m'avais dis que sur Midgard, les humains savaient recevoir. Et... Et... Euh... ça va revenir...

En le découvrant, Banner, Thor et Stark étouffèrent un rire gras.

\- Je me suis réveillé... Par terre ! Alors que moi, un Dieu, un roi ! Je devais être vénérer ! La taille de ce lit est une insulte à ma toute puissance !

Mais ce fut le Captain qui brisa la glace, le doigt pointé sur sa victime :

\- Roooooh ! Loki est une fiiiiille ! Bwahahahaaa ! Allez tous avec moi ! Loki il a une robeuh ! Loki il a une robeuh !

\- Mais que raconte cette... Chose ?...

\- Mon frère, cette robe met bien ton corps en valeur...

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent tous de rire en même temps. Loki ne comprit que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Se sentant profondément humilié, il se retira dans son appartement (ou plutôt la chambre de Stark).

 _\- Monsieur ! Si je puis me permettre, je vais allumer la télévision !_

Sur l'écran plat dernier cri, ils regardèrent tous médusés un bulletin d'information où un titre revenait en boucle : AVENGERS : LA VIDÉO CHOC FAIT LE BUZZ !

 _« La vidéo dévoilant les coulisses de la soirée de nos supers-héros, diffusée depuis ce matin sur internet et tous les réseaux sociaux, a déjà fait plus de dix millions de vues. »_

\- Mais quelle vidéo ?.. Jarvis, montre-nous ça.

 _\- Il serait plus correct que vous soyez habillé, Monsieur._

« Flash info : en direct de la Tour Stark où les Avengers ont apparement un réveil difficile... » Stark s'aperçut à la télévision, et se retourna, tomba nez à nez avec un hélicoptère avec à son bord une caméra. Il tenta de cacher sa nudité en filant dans la chambre. Loki poussa un cri et sortit en courant, se retrouvant ainsi en direct aux infos de CNN, perdant ainsi toute crédibilité aux yeux du Monde. Stark revint, une serviette autour de la taille :

\- Allez Jarvis, envoie !

 _\- Entendu, mais vous devriez vous asseoir._

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Huit heures plus tôt. Tony Stark avait eu l'idée de célébrer sa nouvelle invention, IronFrigo, avec les Avengers, et bien sûr Loki... Bah oui, il avait fallu l'extirper de là et lui faire prendre une bonne douche. Cinquante shampooings pour enlever l'odeur de gruyère, soixante-dix de plus pour enlever sa coloration rose fluo. Mais rendez-vous bien compte que Stark avait invité tout le monde sauf... Votre serviteur. Est-ce que je laisse passer ça ?... Que Nenni ! Ils vont goûter de ma vengeance ! J'observais cette joyeuse troupe en attendant le moment propice où personne ne s'y attend mais quand même un petit peu, pour intervenir. Le docteur Banner préparait des cocktails derrière le bar, au comptoir, Thor et Captain discutaient des stratégies guerrières sur Asgard. On est des mecs ou pas ?! Sur le canapé, Stark et Hawkeye s'entretenaient avec Loki, avides de conseils en fourberie et plans machiavéliques. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une raison pour intervenir... Banner déposa les cocktails prêts sur le comptoir :

\- La nouvelle tournée est servie ! s'exclama Banner, tavernier dans l'âme.

Loki, Hawkeye et Stark rejoignirent les trois autres : je tenais ma chance ! Je venais juste de me souvenir que Banner avait travaillé sur une nouvelle molécule, avant d'être interrompu par IronFrigo... Il n'y a pas de défi trop grand pour moi, je vais prendre le contrôle de Banner ! Captain et Thor eurent un frisson, comme s'il m'avait senti. Le premier commença à déballer ses peurs de fillettes :

\- Dis-moi... Tu... Tu as déjà eu cette impression d'être observé alors qu'y a personne ?...

\- Ah ? Non... Ça doit être typiquement humain...

Mais il s'assura quand même qu'il n'y avait personne derrière... Bon, à nous deux Bruce ! Tout doux...

 _Prend cette fiole mon petit Loulou... Prend-la... Gentil... Tu auras un bonbon..._

C'était aussi facile que de rester calme au milieu d'un ouragan. L'Autre n'était pas loin...

 _Holà du calme Fiston... Prend cette fiole, et verse son contenu dans les verres de tes amis... Pas trop quand même... Quoique, le Captain ça lui fera pas mal !... Allez... Encore un... Voilà ! Merci de ta contribution mon Gros, bye-bye !_

Très satisfait de ma personne, je me retirais dans ma tanière mais avant je décidais de faire une dernière petite blague à un ami très cher... Je m'approchais discrètement de Thor par derrière et lui pinça les côtes fermement. Il poussa un cri de cantatrice et tomba de sa chaise.

\- Ton courage n'a pas de limites, Thor... murmura Loki.

Il se releva et prit son verre à pleine main, l'air de rien, c'était fait exprès :

\- Je propose un... ! Un... !

\- Toast... ? Chuchota Captain.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Un toâste, pour mon ami Tony Stark ! Et mon Frère, Loki, enfin revenu à la raison !

\- Dans tes rêves..., marmonna Loki.

Malgré tout, ils trinquèrent et descendirent la nouvelle tournée cul sec. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer... Vive Moi. Longue vie à Moi. Gloire à Moi. Il fallut quelques minutes à mon breuvage pour faire effet, mais je ne fus pas déçu. Captain commença à sangloter sur son verre.

\- Bah ça va pas ? Demanda Hawkeye. Un ptit coup d'mou ?

\- Non mais... On est tous là... Tous ensemble... les copains... C'est trop beau quoi !

\- Je vote pour un câlin groupé ! Lança Stark. Jarvis immortalise ça !

\- _Tout de suite Monsieur._

Mais au lieu de se mettre en mode photo, le mode vidéo était lancé ! Banner passa devant le comptoir, il regarda Loki attentivement et le serra dans ses bras :

\- Pardon pour l'autre jour !... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je voulais pas te faire du mal...

\- Mais moi non plus, sanglota Loki. Je veux juste qu'on m'aiiiime... Buuuhouuuuu

Banner lui caressa les cheveux, pov' 'tit père.

\- Mon Frère ! Tu as trouvé l'amour en la personne du docteur Banner ! Je suis fier de toi ! Et vous, Barton, vous êtes un brave guerrier ! Je suis sûr que Père vous apprécierez à votre juste valeur !

\- Moi en tout cas, commença Barton, je t'apprécie à ta juste valeur... Ton armure, tes muscles sous ton armure... Et tes cheveux... Et quand tu lèves ton gros marteau... Quand tu le fais tourner dans ta main, ton très gros marteau... j'adore ça ! Je ne m'en lasse pas !

\- Oh Clint Barton !

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stark hurla :

\- WEDDING DAY !

\- Veux-tu bien être mon Asgardien ?

\- Et toi mon Archer ?..

\- Avec ma grosse flèche, tu parles !

\- Thor, l'Ami ! Beugla Stark, chancelant. Ici, nous avons une tradition...

\- ENTERREMENT DE VIE DE JEUNE FIIIIILLE !

Ce cri du cœur venait du Captain en personne. Stark en eut la mâchoire pendante :

\- Mais... D'où tu connais ça toi !

\- Je n'ai pas soixante-dix ans de retard partout.

\- Et en quoi cela consiste au juste ?.. se risqua Loki.

\- On boit !

\- Vendu ! S'exclama Thor. Enterrons donc cette jeune fille et buvons ! Banner, mes amis ont soif !

Banner commença une nouvelle tournée de cocktails, mais Captain intervint :

\- Il faut répartir les rôles ! Nous allons vous marier ici, tous ensemble, et je célèbrerai cette union ! Stark, as-tu une robe de mariée pour notre Asgardienne ?

\- Non mais je peux en avoir une quand je veux. Viens ma belle, allons regardez les modèles avec Jarvis. Et pour toi, Clintounet, je n'ai pas de costume de marié... Mais j'ai un costume de soubrette qui traîne.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment et pourquoi il a un costume de soubrette, non, non non !

\- Il faut une demoiselle d'honneur ! La prochaine fille à marier !

\- Depuis quand le Captain est-il un expert en mariage ?... marmonna Stark.

\- Si Thor se marie, dit Loki, alors je veux bien être à l'honneur !

\- Viens choisir ta robe ! Gloussa Thor.

Jarvis faisait défiler devant eux des modèles de robes de mariée, tout en continuant d'enregistrer la soirée. Robe courte ou longue... Mais Stark s'arrêta quand il vit pétiller les yeux de la future mariée devant un modèle : robe bustier col en cœur, modèle princesse, avec jupons et froufrous, strass et paillettes.

\- Par les Dieux..., murmura Thor. Je n'ai jamais vu ça...

\- Alors Thor, est-ce que tu dis oui à la robe ?

\- Je dis oui ! S'enthousiasma-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parfait ! Voyons la demoiselle à présent...

Loki arrêta son choix sur une robe rose asymétrique.

\- Cela dévoilera tes jambes ! S'exclama Thor.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les robes étaient commandées et arrivées à destination.

\- Tu ne dois pas voir ta femme ! Vociféra le Captain.

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa Barton sous le bras et le jeta dans le dressing, à la recherche du costume de soubrette. Déballant son paquet, Thor eut le cœur serré :

\- J'aurais voulu que Mère voit ça...

\- Père aurait été fier de toi.

\- J'en suis sûr. A ton avis... Comment met-on ce truc...

\- Laissez-moi faire !

Stark arriva ventre à terre, et les déshabilla en trente secondes. Loki avait une robe fluide qui fut plutôt facile à passer. Pour le corsage de Thor, ce fut une histoire. Après moultes grognements et contorsions, Thor se vit dans le reflet, comme une future mariée.

\- Hummm... Il manque quelque chose... Parce que tu vois là ça ne va pas... Non, attend !

Stark courut derrière le bar et revint avec deux pamplemousses énormes :

\- Tiens, mets ça à leurs places !

\- Où donc ?

\- … Ne m'oblige pas à te répondre...

Le bustier rempli, Stark se tourna vers Loki qui était malgré tout gêné.

\- Très bien, très bien mais... Oh non ! TRES MAUVAIS ÇA !

Il attrapa Loki par le bras et l'entraîna à la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller à un mariage avec des jambes comme ça !

Il le fit asseoir au bord de la baignoire et fouilla à toute vitesse dans les placards en marmonnant « mais où elle les met ses trucs ?.. Roooh... Ah ! Voilà ! ». Il sortit l'arme fatale : les bandes de cires. Loki regarda anxieusement ce nouvel instrument, puis il dit :

\- A quoi cela sert-il ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vague de hurlements se fit entendre derrière la porte.

\- Mon Frère ?!

Dans le dressing, le Captain n'en finissait pas d'être surpris par ses découvertes :

\- Il a un costume de ça... Et ça aussi ! Le dossier quoi ! Oh un costume de prêtre ! Il est pour moi ! Clint, tu t'en sors ?

\- Ouais ouais !

Au salon, Banner arriva avec quelques fleurs dans les mains :

\- Je les ai trouvé sur le balcon, il te faut bien un bouquet...

\- Merci à toi Bruce Banner !

Il enroula les fleurs autour de son marteau.

\- C'est très joli !

\- Me permettras-tu d'épouser Loki ?

\- Ce serait formidable ! Il deviendrait enfin gentil !

Stark déboula dans le salon, Loki suivait péniblement, les jambes rouges et les pieds meurtris par ses talons aiguilles. Il vint se mettre à côté de Thor, Stark poussa un gloussement :

\- Mes chérrrrries ! Vous êtes sou-blaïmes ! Si le futur marié n'est pas là, commençons l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Jarvis, musique !

Il sauta sur la table du salon, alors que derrière eux Jarvis lança _You Can Leave Your Hat On_.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on s'éclate sur Terre !

Il commença à se dandiner en s'effeuillant. Il fit tourner sa chemise au dessus de sa tête, puis arracha son pantalon d'un geste vif.

\- YES BABYYY ! s'exclama-t-il. CHAUFFE JARVIIIIS ! METS LE FEUUUU !

Attiré par ces bruits, le prêtre et la soubrette se dirigèrent vers le salon. Captain sortit le premier mais il eut vite la vue bouchée par quelque chose. Il l'enleva et découvrit le slip léopard de Stark. Très bientôt, il le vit faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

\- Hem hem ! s'interposa Captain.

\- Oh pardon ! Tout le monde à son poste !

\- C'est quoi nos postes ?.. hésita Loki.

\- Toi devant la mariée ! Toi la soubrette avec moi, on va à l'autel ! Et toi Djisus, fais péter la messe !

L'autel fut improviser sur le bar, Captain alla se mettre derrière, regardant arriver avec émotion Barton au bras de Stark.

\- Souris mon gars ! Conseilla Stark. Tu te maries qu'une fois !

Barton arriva à l'autel où il vit Loki ouvrir la voie à sa promise, au bras de Banner. Quand Loki fut sur zone, Stark réclama :

\- Jarvis ! La marche nuptiale !

 _Tiiiintin-tintintintin..._ Thor, les yeux remplis de larmes, parcourut l'allée retenant à grand peine ses sanglots. Banner le laissa rejoindre son futur époux.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie..., sanglota-t-il.

\- Mes biens chers frères... Et Jarvis !

\- _Merci, Monsieur Rogers._

\- Je vous en prie, mon cher. Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres ! Deux êtres qui vont donc s'unir mais surtout, unir leurs deux royaumes !

\- Père sera si fier !

\- Fils d'Odin, acceptes-tu de prendre Clint Dabney Barton ?...

Stark se dandina de rire en marmonnant « Pouhahaha... Dabney... La croix... ».

\- Oui, je le veux !

\- Et toi, Clint Dabney Barton... Stark, ça suffit ! C'est important là ! Veux-tu prendre le fils d'Odin pour époux ?

\- Ah ben non moi j'veux pas ! Lança Stark. J'aime pas les blondes !

\- Mais quel idiot ! Alors Barton ?

\- Je crois que oui !

\- Les alliances !

Grand moment de silence.

\- Alliances ?... Tu veux dire quoi par les alliances ? Demanda Stark.

\- Heureusement que je suis là..., maugréa Banner.

Il sortit de sa poche deux alliances, qui étaient en réalité des boulons prit sur la table basse. Ils passèrent les alliances et le Captain, en proie à une illumination divine, meugla les bras au ciel :

\- ILS SONT UNIS ! ALLÉLUUUIIAAAA ! LE BOUQUET ! LE BOUQUET !

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec mon bouquet ?

\- Et bien, il faut le lancer et le premier qui l'attrape sera le prochain marié.

\- Ah ! Soit.

Ils mirent tous en rang devant le bar, Thor un peu plus loin, de dos, son bouquet-marteau entre les mains :

\- Vous êtes prêts ? ET HOP !

Le bouquet-marteau traversa la pièce, atterrit dans l'estomac de Loki, qui passa au travers du mur en poussant un cri de belette écrasée. Il finit sa course sur un mur en plongea dans le lit de Stark.

\- Mon Frère ! Tu es le prochain marié ! Buvons pour célébrer tes noces avec le docteur Banner ! Nouvelle tournée !

Barton rata son tabouret et s'écrasa tête la première contre le comptoir. Il tomba par terre, la tête tourbillante.

\- Clint Barton ! Mon Aimé !

\- Que... Que se s'est... passé...

\- Nous venons de nous marier.

\- Tu... Plaisantes ?... Je suis déjà marié... Attend... Nous deux mariés ?!

\- Hey ! Dit Rogers. On a oublié le bisou !

Stark, Banner et Rogers se mirent à chanter :

\- LE BISOU ! LE BISOU ! LE BISOU !

\- Naaaaaaooooonnnn !

Barton prit la fuite dans sa robe de soubrette, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Hé ! Il se tire ! hurla Stark. CHAAAAAARRRGEEEZZZZZ !

Il attrapa trois câbles électriques et les lança à Banner. Rogers maîtrisa la bête, Banner le ligota et le bâillonna, puis ils le jetèrent au fond de la baignoire, tirant le rideau de douche.

\- Captain, montez la garde ! Ordonna Stark. Et moi, cette agitation m'a donné mal à la tête. Sieste collective et à demain ! Jarvis ! Partage au Monde entier notre bonheur !

\- _Vous êtes sur que._..

\- Fait ce que je te dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?

Ils regardèrent tous sur l'écran Stark s'éloigner et lancer cette phrase, le fessier à l'air. Il y eut un grand et long silence, seulement interrompu par les marmonnements de Clint, toujours ligoté.

\- Père va être fou furieux, tu le sais ? Demanda Loki.

\- Je l'avais deviné, je te remercie pour ce commentaire utile.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Il sera peut-être déçu de ne pas avoir été invité, mais après tout, il ne le saura peut-être jamais.

\- Que vais-je dire à Jane... C'est abominable...

\- Oui c'est vrai..., reconnut Banner. Quelle humiliation.

Il réussit à détacher Barton.

\- Merci. J'espère juste que mes enfants n'ont rien vus...

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va se sortir de ce merdier ? murmura Rogers, la tête sous un coussin.

\- Hey ! Remarqua Stark. Ça, c'est un gros mot Captain. Au moins, il ne peut rien arriver de pire.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée explosa, et le Swat pénétra au triple galop dans le salon de Stark. Ils bondirent tous en même temps alors que les forces de l'odre se jetèrent sur eux, les plaquèrent au sol et leur passèrent les menottes.

\- Mais que ?! Mais quoi ! Hurlait Rogers. Nous vous avons sauvé !

\- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de nous insulter sur le net ! Aller ! En cellule de dégrisement !

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après avoir cuvé leur cuite, que les Avengers découvrirent des messages sur le compte Twitter de Stark, envoyés dans la soirée :

 **Tony Stark : Hahaha tous des mauviettes chez les flics ! Heureusement qu'on est là ! #Avengers**

 **Bruce Banner a retweeté et a répondu : Dès que vous voyez l'Autre il vous faut un nouveau pantalon ! Quel courage ! #Avengers**

 **Steve Rogers : Vené si vou loséz bande de tarlouzze ! #Avangeaiiirrs**

 **Clint Barton : Vive la mariée ! #Avengersinlove #Weddingday #Ilovemywife #Thorismybride**

Le mot des auteurs : La drogue, c'est mal. (Mais promis on n'en prend pas !)


End file.
